Legends:Morte
thumb|250px|A falecida [[Legends:Padmé Amidala|Padmé Amidala é levada pelas ruas de Theed em um caixão durante o seu funeral.]] A morte era a cessação das funções vitais de um organismo biológico, tornando-o permanentemente insensível à qualquer fator externo. O termo "morte" também foi às vezes aplicado a droides irreparáveis. Indivíduos sensíveis (e talvez todos os seres vivos), eram conhecidos por introduzir um plano diferente de existência perdendo sua consciência e individualidade. Alguns mestres Jedi como Qui-Gon Jinn, no entanto, poderia manter a sua identidade após a morte. Outros praticantes incluem Yoda e Obi-Wan Kenobi. Causas da Morte thumb|left|[[Legends:Humano|Humano morto por um tiro de blaster.]] Na maioria dos casos, a morte foi causada por grandes partes do corpo dentro de um organismo simplesmente "quebrarem" a partir de idade e/ou uso constante. No entanto, poderia também ser causada por danos irreparáveis nos órgãos principais, como rompimentos em fatias, baleado, ou similarmente danificado. A morte também pode ser causada pela perda de fluidos corporais, como sangue, pois eles são necessários para transportar certos nutrientes necessários para que a vida continue. Na maioria dos casos foi oxigênio, no entanto um número de espécies respirava substâncias alternativas que vão desde o metano a cianogênio. Asfixia também poderia provocar a morte, como cortar a fonte de gás necessário. Se um organismo entrou em uma área extremamente quente ou reativa, seu corpo poderia facilmente queimar e se desintegrar, provocando morte instantânea. Outra causa foi a partir de câncer e infecções, que ocorreram quando bactérias e micróbios perigosos passaram a residir no corpo do hospedeiro, matando a carne nessa área, causando necrose e fornecendo residência estável para mais bactérias. Morte foi causada ou pela bactéria entrando na corrente sanguínea e causando necrose em áreas vitais do corpo, ou a necrose poderia simplesmente se espalhar e crescer, literalmente comprimindo os órgãos vitais, até que deixaram de funcionar. Finalmente, a morte poderia ser trazida pela aniquilação completa do corpo por forças externas, tais como um ser dentro de uma nave espacial explodindo ou em um planeta atingido por uma explosão causada por um superlaser. Morte e cultura thumb|[[Legends:Anakin Skywalker|Anakin Skywalker ajoelha e demonstra respeito perante a cova de sua mãe.]]Cuidados aos mortos constitui uma parte significativa da cultura. Em muitas culturas, os corpos dos mortos eram enterrados ou embaixo da terra ou em túmulos, ou queimados até as cinzas durante uma cerimônia de funeral, com a presença de amigos, parentes e outras pessoas que queriam mostrar seu respeito pelos falecidos e choravam a sua perda. A Ordem Jedi foi conhecida por cremar os corpos de seus mortos em piras funerárias. A presença de funerais variava dependendo do status social e notoriedade do indivíduo morto. Em 22 ABY, o funeral de Shmi Skywalker Lars, uma ex-escrava e, mais tarde esposa de um fazendeiro de umidade em Tatooine, foi assistida por um punhado de amigos e parentes: sua pré-marital filho Anakin Skywalker, seu posterior marido Cliegg Lars, seu filho de um casamento anterior Owen Lars, bem como Beru Whitesun, Padmé Amidala e os droides R2-D2 e C-3POStar Wars Episódio II: O Ataque dos Clones. Por outro lado, quando Padmé Amidala, ex-rainha de Naboo e senadora, morreu em 19 ABY, seu funeral contou com uma presença enorme de pessoas, incluindo a rainha Apailana de Naboo, Boss Rugor Nass dos Gungans e Representante Jar Jar Binks, seu sucessor como senador de Naboo''Star Wars Episódio III: A Vingança dos Sith; Além disso, o dia da morte Amidala foi considerada um dia nacional de luto no Império Galáctico pelo Imperador Palpatine, ele próprio natural Naboo.Star Wars Episódio I: A Ameaça Fantasma'' thumb|Local de enterro do [[Legends:Povo da Areia|Povo da Areia em Tatooine|left]]A Aliança para Restauração da República honrou seus falecidos oficiais com um enterro no espaço, onde o caixão era lançado de um cruzador no vácuo do espaço. Estes funerais geralmente contavam com a presença de muitos funcionários da Aliança, que serviram com o falecido. Algumas culturas, como a antiga Sith de Korriban, tinha uma tradição de honrar seus líderes mortos, colocando-os para descansar em quartos espaçosos e túmulos ou criptas bem decorados, juntamente com os objetos que eram querido para eles quando estavam vivos, ou que poderiam potencialmente ajudá-los em sua vida após a morte. O Vale dos Lordes Negros foi uma coleção expansiva de tumbas pertencentes a numerosos Lordes Sith. Na sociedade Yuuzhan Vong, a morte era aceita. Eles acreditavam que a maneira pela qual você morreu foi o mais importante. Aqueles que morreram uma morte honrosa em batalha traria orgulho para seu domínio, mas aqueles seres que morreram vergonhosamente traria desonra. Na cultura Mandaloriana, enterros dos mortos eram incomuns, devido à inabilidade para os nômadas sustentar cemitérios e a impraticabilidade de trazer corpos com eles em movimento. No entanto, Mand'alor, o líder dos clãs Mandalorianos, foi lhe dado um enterro digno marcado como um sinal de respeito, a menos que eles escolheram o contrário''Sacrifice. Valas comuns e cremação eram comuns quando um corpo poderia ser recuperado, com as cinzas mais tarde espalhadas, e um dos bens do morto - muitas vezes suas armaduras - mantidos em memorial; se um conjunto completo de armadura não puderam ser recuperado, era comum recuperar partes menores, tais como capacetes, luvas, ou placas ao invés. Era também costume Mandaloriano recitar os nomes dos entes queridos e amigos que passaram todas as noites antes de dormir como um meio de manter sua memória vivaThe Mandalorians: People and Culture. A morte e a Força thumb|right|220px|[[Legends:Qu Rahn|Qu Rahn aparece em uma visão para Kyle Katarn.]] Enquanto todos os seres possuíam, até certo ponto, um medo natural da morte, como uma condição indesejável e inevitável mas permanente, os Jedi, guiados pelo Código Jedi, aprenderam a ver a morte não como uma tragédia, mas apenas como uma parte do ciclo da vida. Os Jedi, vendo a si mesmos como servos da Força, estavam sempre prontos para sacrificar suas vidas se necessário. thumb|left|[[Legends:Obi Wan Kenobi|Obi Wan Kenobi se torna "um com a Força" nas mãos de Darth Vader.]]Alguns usuários da Força foram capazes de sobreviver em forma de espírito depois que seu corpo físico morreu e interagiram com os seres vivos, bem como outros Sensivos à Força mortos. Este fenômeno se manifestava principalmente na forma de fantasmas da Força, algo que se aplicava até aos Sith, como Marka Ragnos e Ajunta Pall cuja forma espiritual permaneceu no mundo físico por milênios. Vários Lordes Sith tentaram "enganar a morte" em suas próprias maneiras: Darth Andeddu, como um espírito, usou a Força para manter o controle sobre seu corpo fisicamente morto e decadenteStar Wars: Legacy 5: Broken, Parte 4'' ; Darth Plagueis, de acordo com uma lenda Sith, descobriu uma maneira. para influenciar os midi-chlorians para evitar que outros morressem. Seu aprendiz, Palpatine, também conhecido como Darth Sidious, usou um suprimento de corpos clone, para que ele pudesse ter um novo corpo após a morte de seu anterior''Dark Empire 2: Devastator of Worlds. Outros Sith fizeram o mesmo, incluindo Darth Sion, cujo corpo em decomposição juntou-se a lado sombrio e seu próprio ódioStar Wars: Knights of the Old Republic II: The Sith Lords, Darth Nihilus, que transferiu sua consciência para a sua armadura, e Exar Kun, cujo espírito foi preso no Templo Massassi em Yavin 4. Darth Maul também foi ressuscitado por meios desconhecidos depois de sua morte em Naboo. Karness Muur tentou enganar a morte, colocando o seu espírito em um talismã, até que foi destruído por Cade Skywalker. Aparições *Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic'' *''Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic II: The Sith Lords'' *''Star Wars Episódio I: A Ameaça Fantasma'' *''Star Wars Episódio II: O Ataque dos Clones'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars'' TV series *''Star Wars Episódio III: A Vingança dos Sith'' *''Star Wars Episódio IV: Uma Nova Esperança'' * *''Star Wars Episódio V: O Império Contra-Ataca'' *''Star Wars Episódio VI: O Retorno de Jedi'' *''Dark Empire 2: Devastator of Worlds'' *''Star Wars: Legacy 5: Broken, Parte 4'' *''A Armadilha do Paraíso'' Notas e referências Veja também *Caos *Mundo inferior da Força Links externos * Categoria:Biologia Categoria:Sociedade e cultura